


Equal Opportunity

by Spiritheart



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Nikandros, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Mistress Jokaste, Nikandros is a slut, Strap-Ons, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritheart/pseuds/Spiritheart
Summary: I needed a writing exorcism and did a little modern AU. Nik had a thing with Damen but now that Damen’s dating Laurent, he doesn’t.  He has a plan to seduce Laurent to get back with Damen. It doesn’t go as planned.Avert your eyes or keep a sense of humor.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Jokaste/Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a year that Damen and Laurent had been dating. Nikandros had been patient. Hoping Damen would get horny and have a little side action with him while Laurent was home on holiday. Eventually cave to his frequent offers to give him a stress reducing blow job during break at their serving job. At least follow the fuck up after a particularly frisky rugby match. Nope. What happened in the scrum stayed in the scrum.

He had to use his back-up plan. The way back into Damen’s bed was through Laurent. He was going to have to seduce him. 

It wasn’t completely distasteful. He liked a good hate fuck as much as anyone. 

He had a plan and it was a vague one. He was going to become his buddy. Pretend he was interested in ancient Greek mythology. Follow his blog on Tumblr. Buy his angsty poetry ‘zine. 

Laurent let him sidle into hanging out with him. It was a slow process. When Laurent suggested they watch Project Runway with Jokaste every Sunday night he accepted. Jokaste was in design school and Laurent loved a good fashion show/#stababitch. They practiced their “walks” in each others heels and Nikandros downed another shotski each time they did. At the end of the season Nik knew the difference between crepe de chine and charmeuse. He also had a grudging friendship with Laurent and an occasional after the runway hook up with Jokaste. 

********

“It’s nice that Nik and you are finally friends.”

Laurent gave Damen a look of disbelief.

“He wants to fuck you again.”

“Oh I know. He’s not very subtle. That’s part of his appeal.”

“He does have his appeal.” 

They invited Nik out to the Queer for Queer Halloween dance party. Nik really didn’t identify as queer. He always said, “I’m equal opportunity.” 

The first time he heard that Laurent muttered, “Anything that moves.” Damen added, “Slut.” Nik loved it. Nik was a proud and out slut.

They had fun with their costume choices. Damen got a pair of tighty whiteys, his Dad’s shoes, black glasses from Goodwill and he was beefy Brad. Jokaste decided to dress as a surprisingly demure Janet. Except for the bra she embroidered with “Lick my cherry bomb” across it. 

They talked Nik into going as Dr. Frank-n-Furter. Because, what else? Jokaste made him a custom corset and one of their fittings got handsy. Which escalated into Nik learning of Jokaste’s skill with her strap on. She told them to shut the fuck up whenever they brought it up. Which was at every opportunity. 

Laurent didn’t do cute couple’s costumes and he wasn’t interested in their tropey Rocky Horror Picture Show theme. Jokaste made him a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader outfit and when Damen saw him in those iconic white boots they were soon over his head. 

So now they were in a room of sweaty drunks wearing sexually appropriated costumes. Jokaste was lying under the beverage table making out with a punk devil Barbie. They had Nikandros in a grind sandwich on the dance floor and he clearly thought a threesome was in his future. 

The trap was set.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of slutty Nikandros unfortunately continue.

So his first plan had not gone as expected. After Damen and Laurent ground their buns against his hot dog through too many throw back to the year you were born classics, they had taken him home with them. Things looked promising when they brought out some pink fuzzy lined handcuffs and a spreader bar. Somebodies had been revisiting some Fifty Shades. Which everybody had found in their Mom’s beach tote when they were fifteen and looking for sunscreen. Anyways…

But then Jo walked in. Laurent threw her the keys to the cuffs and she tossed back the keys to her apartment. What the actual fuck. They left for her apartment and she stayed. She’d pushed him on the bed and said, “Consent is sexy. I’ll ask you every step of the way. Do you want?”

Who knew consent “every step of the way” was basically a diabolical form of edging in Jo’s hands? Especially when Jo had him in those cuffs and made him watch the Real Housewives of Potomac while she petted his cock just often enough to keep him from going comatose. 

By the time he had licked her cherry bomb to several explosions, she took pity on him and suited up her strap on with a new attachment she called Honcho. 

“Fuck Jo, you are gonna kill me with that thing.” 

“Awwww baby. You can take it.” Then it was consensual edging until he was begging her for it. 

The next day, while he was soaking his poor abused bottom in the tub, he made a new plan. Reverse psychology. That was still a thing right? He was going to stop flirting with either of them. Unfollow Laurent and torch that stupid ‘zine for good measure. Boom!

It actually worked out pretty naturally because he was spending so much time with Jo that he didn’t have his usual extra horniness. They had “sessions” in which Jo taught him about what she called the “lifestyle.” He really didn’t care what you called it or too much about the technicalities. Safe words. Please. As if he needed a safe word from sex getting too hot. 

He actually did some research and realized he was a switch. And tonight he was going to switch it up on Mistress Jokaste.

Before that he and Damen had dinner shift at Mad Mexx. They were on break in the alley sharing the beer he’d smuggled out. 

Damen said, “What? No back alley blow job offers?”

Nik knew he was fucking with him. 

“You know that was pretty low to lead me on Halloween night.”

“It was pretty low for you to scheme to break up me and Laurent.”

What? He hadn’t meant to break them up. “Is that what you thought I was doing?”

“Yeah. We’re monogamous. You knew that.”

Well. Damen had said something about monogamy blah, blah, blah when he was turning down perfectly good after rugby shower sex or supply closet handsies. But he hadn’t taken it seriously. 

“Oh, you mean you were serious about that? Sorry. I didn’t know people actually still did that.”

“Try it. You might like it.” 

Naw. 

Now was the time for reverse psychology. “I’m not even interested in either of you anymore. You’re too vanilla.” Haha. The stuff Mistress Jo was teaching him slid out of his mouth perfectly. 

“Too vanilla huh? Whose handcuffs and spreader bar were they then?”

“Weren’t they Jo’s?” 

Damen finished the beer and tossed the bottle in the recycling bin. “Time to get back to work.”

Awww, fuck. Just like that he was obsessed again. 

A couple nights later they met for all you can eat pizza at Shack UP. It was their secret shame. Everyone was gluten free until they were hungover and craved all you can eat pizza with five dollar pitchers of beer. 

“I’m a switch” he announced proudly. He grinned over at Jo. Last night had been hells instructive. It must have been the glow of the beer sign above her not an actual blush he saw on her cheeks. Jo didn’t turn that color except when she was properly done. 

“You’re an equal opportunity slut so of course you are.” Laurent snarked.

“Laurent!” Jo’s voice cracked out like her whip. Wow, that tone always went straight to his cock. 

“I’m sorry,” Laurent said, “Are you two together now?” 

“I’m sorry did you just insult me?” Jo answered.

“Hey! Why would you be insulted by that?” 

All three of them were staring at him like who the fuck are you right now?

He stood up and threw down some of the tip money he had jammed in his backpack. He was obviously a complete joke to these people. He was pretty sure he had only himself to blame. 

Walking home he made another plan and it was a damn good one. He was going to become a reformed slut. For at least a week. Just to screw with them. Starting tomorrow he was beginning Operation Slutsnever.


End file.
